


英雄-番外

by BWbahamut



Category: FF14, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWbahamut/pseuds/BWbahamut
Summary: 多年后的平凡一日。





	英雄-番外

**Author's Note:**

> 产乳

番外————

“陆行鸟”号空中巴士正疾驰在冰原之上，整个车身漆成黄色，两边画了水晶似闪亮的灰色大眼睛，黑色的底盘离地约30多米，刚好够擦过桦树林毛绒绒的橙色顶部。近来开春，北境这一带有不少地方融开了积压一季的寒冰，满天的枝条生出新叶，地上时常能见到青绿的嫩芽。在靠近艾欧泽亚人居住地，“利姆萨·罗敏萨”居住区42号这一带，游人渐渐多了起来，大部分人都知道，这是因为附近可以收听到的私人旅游电台在近两周都谈论了冰封区的风景和传说。  
【北方这一带，自古以来有关于“独角兽”的传闻，最早可以追溯到两百五十六年前，解放日之前......据误入雪山深处的幸存者口述......】  
自然，其实电台在说什么并不重要。大家都知道他们是为了赚取那点广告费使劲挖掘老生常谈的故事罢了。对于冷战时期出生的年轻人来说，出游只有两个原因，1是“好无聊想出门花钱”，2是“想要去别人都去的地方”。  
近来这一带刚好就是“别人都去的地方”。

现在的时间是下午五点三十二分，这是一辆回程的巴士，目的地是“有海盗之心的城市”的外侧。在巴士上，有个男人近来心烦气躁，而这点又让他恐惧万分。  
他平日清醒的时间不多，一个人要是常能保持神智清醒，是不会任由自己每天被绑在马肚子下被往死里操的。另一方面，一个人要是遇到这种情况，只要不能快点死掉，一般也很难保持清醒。男人是已经习惯这种生活了，甚至已经能把被强行开出来的花穴当成自己本来就有的器官，作为报酬，或者说代价，他偶尔能神智清醒。  
神智清醒未必是快乐的事情，打比方说一个人要是在油锅里被煮着，他是铁定不愿意太清醒的。  
男人在发现自己的乳房开始酸痛，偶尔还冒出一两滴乳汁时，感受就跟在油锅里被煮着差不多。  
奥尔什方密切关注他的身体，当然不会忽略这点变化。这个月他总是变回人形才和男人做爱，就是为了方便大口吸吮男人的乳汁。  
他对这意外的甘甜液体简直是入魔似的着迷，男人的胸肌被他咬得每天都挂着牙印和吻痕，新的旧的重重叠叠，完全不能消去。不仅如此，男人胸口两块本来结实的肌肉，现在已经肿得可以和色情杂志上的女优乳房一较高下了。至于男优那当然是完全不能比。  
于是，男人的胸口敏感得不行，连衣服都穿不下。乳肉和粗糙的布料摩擦多了，乳头就开始分泌乳汁，他的花穴里不住冒水。他的身体本来就因为他这辈子遇人不淑，被改造和调教得太过，敏感得不行。  
原本他穿着的是清洗晒干的熊皮缝制的外套，从小攥着斧头长大的平民男孩，也不需要多么精细柔软的衣服。再说前两百年战火连天，有点生产力都被投入战争，谁都没有好衣服穿，哪怕偶尔有猎户或者逃难者看见他，也只当他是一个日子过得不错的山民。  
但在这一周，事情起了变化。持续含着奥尔什方律动不休的肉棒失禁着流水，乳汁又被苍发的精灵狂吸猛舔，满脸是生理性泪水，水分流失严重，只好努力张大嘴巴，拿舌头接雪花的这一周，他终于忍无可忍，用尽全身力气，差点就把水蛭一样黏在身上的精灵打成猪头。  
他满脑子都是两件事，第一，他要去人类的居住地那里，弄到不会继续摩擦他敏感的乳房——姑且说是乳房吧，毕竟现在硬说是胸肌，根本就是指鹿为马——的衣服，纯棉的，绢丝的，怎么样的都好；第二，他需要验孕用的工具。  
正常来说......谁会好好的突然泌乳啊。  
男人完全没有怀上小马的心理准备，更没有生产下孩子，然后让自己的孩子，不管那是男孩还是女孩，他没有让这孩子在成长途中一直看着自己的爸爸被绑在马腹下，和独角兽兽交的心理准备。  
男人心烦气躁，更糟的是当他还是普通人的时候有听说过，孕妇是容易心情不佳的。  
......他于是恐惧万分。

奥尔什方答应了他的要求。其实在99%的事情上，苍发精灵一向对他千依百顺，只要他提得出来。  
现在俊俏的精灵坐在穿皮夹克的男人身边，一身笔挺的正装，仿佛一个一尘不染的绅士。不知道他在哪里给两个人都弄来了一套这个时代的衣服，内衣正符合男人的需求，绝不会磨到贴着乳贴的乳头，所以来源还是不想为妙。他还给男人披上一身厚布斗篷，用来挡住男人不想被人看见的肚子，上车前，这个肚子又被独角兽用精水灌得鼓起来。

独角兽自认为自己是不纵欲的。他自诞生以来，在遇到男人之前，就没有进入过发情期。可能是因为这样，他拥抱了男人后，就自觉常在发情期当中。独角兽在发情期交配，怎么能说是纵欲呢。马的性器和生殖力和凡人不匹配，但是男人承受得住，这难道不该说是命运的赠礼。  
奥尔什方很高兴，很幸福。很长一段时间以来，他一直认为自己世界上最幸福的男人。  
现在他就把手放在他亲爱的光的衣服里，轻轻抚摸那浑圆的肚子。光的肉体无论哪一处都无比美妙，而这满肚子独角兽的精水，是他的光被他占有的证明，他一路想着这件事，脸色红润。  
脚下的铁皮地面开始有种怪异的失重感，是巴士要下降了。挂在众人头顶上的LED点阵开始滚动目的地的名字，和一堆无聊的注意事项。其中有一半是乱码。不过乘客们不介意，反正他们知道这个地方的名字，再说现在很多技术，至少有70%是从加雷马帝国那边用各种法子偷买骗抢来的，难免会有点差错。  
人群拎起各自的行李往车门蠕动，男人因为自己的肚子尴尬得不行，坐多了一会儿，最后跟在人群尾巴后下车。  
直到下车后，奥尔什方仍然像树袋熊一样在后面紧紧抱着他。  
男人明显感觉到周围投来探究的视线，冰天雪地里，脸默默地在发烧。

男人两百年没接触人类了，不过对他来说，根据已知的事情大致推算出历史进程和当代的情形，再综合从混进游客里上车到现在的所见所闻，把结果加以调整，得出准确性高的结论，并不算难。  
不过他也有完全没法去想的事情。要想搞清楚芝诺斯现在是不是还活着，他必须跑去图书馆翻一翻免费报纸。  
赶紧在裁衣匠行会附属免税店买到一包又一包备用衣物后，他拖着整个人变身他的防寒外套的精灵跑到图书馆。  
找到的答案是活的很好。  
加雷马帝国的神龙皇帝打了一百多年的仗，很厌烦了，近几十年进入了休眠期。人类不敢正面和他打，像老鼠一样在地道里钻来钻去。任何人抓了一百多年的老鼠，都会烦不胜烦的。  
代理皇帝是芝诺斯的复制体，尽管同样能化龙，那金发青年却不完全像芝诺斯，也不热衷于劳命伤财的战争。男人在图书馆的报刊杂志区里盯着那张脸好几分钟，没看出自己的基因来，这让他大大松了一口气。  
许多资料提到芝诺斯不愿意娶凡人做皇妃。加雷马人进贡了不少美丽女子和被装了人工子宫的俊美男子给他，结果连大门都迈不进去。有些还成为了皇宫里圈养的许多幼龙的盘中餐。  
男人一目十行的翻了两个小时旧报纸，开始觉得无聊了。日光底下并无新事。他打了哈欠，图书馆的播音系统识相的响起闭馆音乐，他瞄向在一边，奥尔什方正津津有味的看一本硬皮大开本的彩图书。  
他凑过去。这是一本加雷马古文字写的书，难怪艾欧泽亚人会乱放。估计是被人拿出来后，之后没人看得懂，于是没有人把它放回正确的地方。  
《填满您的香闺——催情植物大全》  
男人沉默片刻，他说不出话来，主要是他也想不明白奥尔什方哪里还需要催情了。  
“......该走了。”他艰难道：“下次再来看。”  
他说出这话时心里一松。对，可以用这个理由，以后多一点来人类的城镇，少一点应付色魔一样的独角兽。  
奥尔什方合上书，温柔微笑。  
“没关系，我是在看第三遍。”  
“......”

加雷马古代天才团队的心血结晶和最高杰作独角兽，拥有无比出色的智慧和实践能力。男人忍着尴尬在药房选购验孕棒时，奥尔什方大大方方的让药师给他抓了好几斤草药。  
两个人一出店门，奥尔什方就抱起他往巷子里走。野兽发起情来是不管不顾的，再说也没见哪个野兽想交配时会觉得应该找个封闭安全的地方。  
男人全身发抖，拼命挣扎，好不容易说服满脑子淫欲的圣兽先找个安全的地方再干他。奥尔什方勉强听了进去，按他的指示像个优雅的体面人一样开了房，结果等上了楼梯，男人刚踏进门半步，衣服和裤子就不见了，暂时人形的独角兽一个后踢关上门，头埋进他的乳头上，叼着他的乳贴撕到一边，接着就像拉开了易拉罐一样大口吮吸起来。  
“好甜，你真的好甜......真是太棒了！”奥尔什方同时把三根手指塞进他的花穴里，边吸着他的乳头边在下面抽插。“每次你下面流水，上面也流，腿张大一点......”他抽插得更快。  
“我给你再射一些进去，在上药之前，要弄得湿一点。”  
精灵的阳物坚硬如铁，直接就分开男人的穴口插了进去。男人本来就被乳头酸胀湿热的感觉弄得晕乎乎的，现在几下子被操得头晕眼花，一句叫骂也说不出来了。  
他太习惯被操了，即使精灵插几十次后兴奋不已，变回独角兽形态骑在他身上，整根成年男人手臂大小的通红阳物在他体内流连忘返，他也只是乖乖地承受着，满脸泪水。腿间几乎是马上就失禁了，尿水混着被挤出来的精水白糊糊的流了一地。  
到了半夜，独角兽离开他的身体时，他的腿已经合不上了，肚子胀得高高的。  
他突然觉得不需要验孕棒了。天天过这样的生活，他要是能怀上孩子，肯定至少一百年前就已经怀上。  
他看着奥尔什方快乐的拆着草药包的背影，感受着自己身下被精液泡透的床单，只觉得全身脱力，不知道退房前怎么处理好的绝望让他头晕目眩。  
半刻钟后，他把显示出意料之中的结果的验孕棒扔到垃圾桶里。赤脚踩在精液上，因为地面没其他干燥的地方能让他踩。  
他在后面对奥尔什方挥出一拳，精灵被打中后，还很委屈的看向他。  
“请小心，地上很滑。”  
“你还好意思......这下子明天旅馆的人都知道我们......”  
男人面红耳赤，说不下去了。精灵睁大眼睛，随后温和的对他笑。  
“没关系的，他们已经知道了。”  
“......什么.....”  
男人顺着奥尔什方的指尖看过去，这才发现，长期忍受淫欲的生活已经消磨了他太多的警觉性。  
天花板有极细的红点，很不明显的一闪一闪，是劣质的微型摄像头。这种小机器也源自加雷马，所以男人是熟悉的。加雷马人做事向来不择手段，拍摄旅馆里开房的小情侣上传到色情网站卖钱，只能说是常规操作。  
没想到艾欧泽亚的地盘也有人学了。可能是游客太多的地方容易出乱子，也可能是学习能力太强，把有的没的也学来了。  
男人脸色一阵青一阵白。任何人遇到这种事情感受都不会好。  
“所以你明明知道......还是.....”  
这时候奥尔什方已经研磨好了一个配方，他把碧绿的药膏抓在手上，回身抱住男人，想把那可疑的催淫药往男人的花穴里塞，却被男人使劲推开。  
虽然力道对奥尔什方来说，跟仓鼠的爪子没两样。  
奥尔什方愣住了，看起来有点消沉。  
男人不吃这套。  
“走开......！”他找了块毛巾擦身，又到处找衣服往身上套，正好衣服很多。“我要去杀了他们！”  
“没关系的，你要是不喜欢，这种事情交给我就好。”  
奥尔什方连忙抱住走都走不太稳的男人，然后好不容易忍住再插进男人已经红得泛出水蜜桃色的肉体连射好几发的冲动。  
他把男人压到床上，抓起刚处理好的几味草药放进嘴里嚼了几口，迅速塞进男人的花穴深处。男人试着挣扎几下，目光就涣散了。  
奥尔什方已经硬得不行，其实他才不在意性事被多少人看见。要是全世界都知道男人是他的，那不是很好吗？不过既然男人这么不情愿，他一心只想快点办好事情，钻进男人美妙的肉体内里，痛痛快快享用一番，于是直接化身兽形，顶开门锁冲了出去。  
他很快就得到了满足。  
男人好几天以后在马肚子下面清醒过来，发现自己又回到了渺无人烟的冰原之中。周围除了奥尔什方，只有桦树林，旅鼠，雪兔和老鹰。他完全想不起来，他到底是坐“陆行鸟号”回来的，还是直接被独角兽驮运回家。  
他之后又是许多年没有回人类社会，要是他有回去，或许就会知道，奥尔什方的动作还是太慢了。  
在独角兽相关的传说里，多了一个“作为独角兽伴侣的年轻男人”的角色。  
在遥远的加雷马皇宫，永恒黑暗的地底深处，巨龙睁开了眼睛。  
fin


End file.
